inazuma en la era del Sengoku
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: los chicos de inazuma en una nueva aventura se veran en la antigua era del Sengoku,lobos,demonios,bestias,monjes,exterminadoras, y mas cosas se interpondrán en su camino para regresar a casa,pero que pasaría si los chicos de inazuma se enamorasen?¿puede haber amor entre demonios/lobos/bestias y humanos?si quieren descubrilos pasen y lean,manden reviews!
1. el pozo devorahuesos(prólogo)

_**Holaaaaa!mucho tiempo sin actualizar?bah,no se XD bien,este es un fic que are un poco distinto,que pasaría si **_

_**inazuma e inuyasha se...¿fusionasen?bien,una nueva aventura esta por comenzar,inazuma se vera en la época **_

_**del antiguo Sengoku,conocerán a nuevas personas no tan **_

_**normales,lobos,demonios,sacerdotisas,monjes,exterminadoras,y muchas cosas mas se verán en su camino,para **_

_**conseguir sale de esa era,el secreto de una loba que no es una loba,si no una humana,nagumo se **_

_**enamorara?puede llegar a haber amor entre lobos humanos y demonios? Si quieren saberlo,pasen y lean!**_

_**este es un pequeñoo prologoo XD adelante!  
**_

* * *

En la antigua época del Sengoku un hanyo llamado Inuyasha había robado la perla de las cuatro almas llamada Shikon no

Tama,con el objetivo de convertirse en un yokai completo,pero su plan es frustrado por culpa de una sacerdotisa llamada

Kikyo,quien usando sus ultimas fuerzas,le dispara una flecha sagrada clavándole en el árbol Goshinboku, dejándolo paralizado y

dormido por 50 años. Mientras que la sacerdotisa, antes de morir, pidió que su cuerpo fuera quemado junto con la joya.

* * *

Mientras en la ciudad de Inazuma Town unos chicos de unos 14 años estaban muy aburridos,no sabían que hacer,así que a

Endo se le ocurrió hacer una excursión,había a las afueras de la ciudad un bosque,así que decidieron ir,no sabían que en cuanto

llegasen ahí,su vida cambiaría. Cuando al fin llegaron a el centro del bosque,allí en medio se hallaba un pozo muy viejo por lo

que se veía.

Suzuno:¿que es eso?

Nagumo:parece un pozo

Kazemaru:si,pero muy viejo al parecer

Endo:vamos a ver

los chicos se acercaron al pozo,gran error,por que cuando se acercaron este se abrió.

* * *

en otra parte del mundo y en otra época una chica llamada Aome Higurashi _**(me gusta mas ese nombre) **_de 15 años de

edad,entra al santuario de su abuelo,en el templo Shinto,en donde ella vive,buscando a su gato que se metió allí es

transportada a la era del Sengoku,pues es atrapada por un monstruo ciempiés que estaba sellado en el interior del pozo.

Cuando Aome cae dentro del pozo,el monstruo le dice que le de la perla de Shikon no Tama ella no sabe a que se refiere,así que

muy asustada destruye al monstruo con su mano,de la que salieron poderes espirituales,luego se vio dentro del pozo,creía que

había sido una pesadilla,pero no,pues se vio un brazo del ciempiés enganchado a su falda,muy asustada quiere salir del

pozo,pero entonces ve que hay mucha luz al final del pozo,así que por unas enredaderas sube hasta llegar a la salida,y ya no

esta en su casa,si no el la época del antiguo

Sengoku.

* * *

Mientras en Inazuma Town,cuando el pozo se abrió,los chicos fueron conducidos a la antigua Sengoku,salieron del pozo y se

vieron en un hermoso campo,pero se preguntaban:¿donde estaban?

* * *

_**Este ha sido un pequeño prologo,se que esta muuuy lioso,pero en los siguientes capítulos**_

_**entenderán ya la historia,espero que les haya gustado,si quieren pueden salir**_

_**para salir estos son los datos:**_

* * *

_**nombre:**_

_**edad:**_

_**apariencia humana/demonio,bestia,lobo etc(si no quieren ser bestia no hace falta,solo la **_

_**humana):**_

_**personalidad humana/bestia,demonio,lobo etc(igual que en apariencia):**_

_**armas:(ya saben,para luchar)**_

_**Pareja:(excepto nagumo y suzuno)**_

_**amistades:**_

_**extra:(si me quieren decir algo...)**_

_**les dejo aquí mi ficha:**_

_**nombre:laura excla**_

_**edad:14**_

_**apariencia:pelo largo color miel con destellos rubios,ojos rojos esmeraldas,delgada. apariencia **_

_**loba(yo es que aquí soy loba,pero en verdad soy humana):pelo color plata,ojos azul cielo**_

_**delgada**_

_**personalidad:alegre,simpática,bipolar,graciosa,aveces chula,arrogante y mandona. Personalidad **_

_**loba:fría,sería,no muchos consiguen entablar conversación con ella,solo Koga aveces y Nagumo**_

_**armas:una espada roja como colmillo de acero,unas garras doradas,un arco y flechas**_

_**amistades:Koga,Aome,Sango,Ayame,Nagumo,Fudo,Inuyasha,**_

_**Pareja:Nagumo**_

_**Extra:ella al igual que Aome es la reencarnación de Kikyo pero en loba,tiene un colgante rojo en**_

_**forma de estrella,canta,y es la única que al igual que Aome al decir ''abajo'' Koga cae al suelo**_

* * *

_**eso es todo,ya saben,si quieren salir tienen total libertad,manden reviews,sayo,matta ne!**_


	2. la chica que cruzo la barrera del tiempo

_**Hola de nuevo XD veo que el fic de inuyasha e inazuma juntos tiene excito,y yo que creía que no lo iba a **_

_**tener...bueno,gracias a todos ustedes por leer mis locas historias, en este capitulo aparecerán algunos ocs, **_

_**bueno,sin mas les dejo el fic,antes disclaimer:**_

_**inazuma e inuyasha no me pertenecen a mi,le pertenecen a sus creadores,los ocs tampoco son **_

_**mios,solo me pertenece laura excla,ahora si,ADELANTE EL FIC!**_

* * *

Aome se preguntaba donde estaba,claramente ya no estaba en su casa,de eso no había duda,pero entonces vio el árbol

sagrado,así que fue hacía allí,pero lo que se vio fue a un joven de cabello plateado,parecía dormido en el árbol,pero no,su pecho

era atravesado por una flecha,entonces empezó a mirarlo,y vio que sus orejas...no eran como las suyas,eran orejas de perro,se

quedo muy sorprendida,pero al cabo de un rato con mucho temor le toco las orejas,preguntando se si estaba viendo eso,o la

vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Aome:son...son orejas de perro*dijo muy sorprendida y siguió tocándolas*hay,no es momento para esto,*dijo parando*no se

como llegue aquí y lo único que se me ocurre es ponerme a tocarle las orejas. En ese momento se iba a separar de el,pero

unas flechas se clavan en el árbol donde estaba el joven y Aome

Aome:¡ha!*grito asustada y agarrando se al muchacho*

Hombre 1:¿¡que estas haciendo hay!?

Antes de darse cuenta la habían amarrado y llevado a una aldea

* * *

mientras con los chicos de inazuma,al llegar no sabían donde estaban,y se vieron como Aome aunque hasta el momento para

ellos su nombre era desconocido,era apresada y atada y la llevaban a dios sabe donde,no tenían mejor cosa que hacer que seguirles

Fubuki:nos meteremos en problemas

Shimori:pero no podemos dejar a esa chica(Shimori era un chica de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros, piel clara,

ojos negros y brillantes, estatura de 1,64)

Nagumo:pues vallamos

Todos:hai

los chicos fueron hacía la aldea,mientras con Aome

* * *

Aome:¡que fea forma de tratar a los visitantes!

Aldeano 1: es una chica que lleva un kimono muy extraño

Aldeano 2:¿proviene de otro lugar?

Aldeano 3:¿habrá otra guerra?

Aldeano 1:antes de la cosecha,todos saben que no hay suficientes manos para seguir con esto

Aldeana 1:tal vez sea un animal que se transformo en humano

Aldeana 2:pues si,prefiero eso a que comience una nueva guerra aquí

Aome:que antigua forma de peinarse y todos los hombres están así ¿en donde estoy?*pensó Aome*

* * *

mientras los chicos de inazuma observaban muy atentos escondidos

Suzuno:¿que le aran?

Clara:a saber(Clara era una chica de pelo castaño hasta las caderas liso, piel clara delgada y ojos verdes esmeralda)

Shion:sigamos viendo(Shion era una chica de pelo negro, ondulado al final, con dos mechas azules, ojos grises brillantes, y su

piel es morena.)

los chicos siguieron observando.

* * *

mientras con Aome

Aldeano 1:¡dejen paso a la sacerdotisa Kaede!

Una mujer de avanzada edad se acerco a Aome,su ojo izquierdo era tapado por un parche,y en su mano izquierda tenía un arco

un tanto viejo

Aome:otra persona extraña apareció*pensó la joven*

de repente la anciana le dio el arco a un hombre,y saco una bolsa,y de rocío a Aome con un extraño polvo

Aome:¡basta!¿¡pero que esta haciendo?!

Kaede:um...pensé que se trataba de algún espíritu maligno que había visitado el bosque del temible Inuyasha

Aldeano 2:¿entonces se trata de una espía?

Kaede:¿y que ganara si ataca nuestra aldea?Si no tenemos víveres para nuestra supervivencia

Pero entonces Kaede al mirar al rostro de Aome se sorprendió

Aome:¿eh?

Kaede:muchacha,muestra me tu cara

En ese momento Kaede tomo a Aome del mentón y empezó a mirar su rostro completamente

Kaede:has una cara con gestos llenos de astucia

Siguió moviéndole la cabeza,y Aome ya estaba un poco harta de eso,en eso la anciana paró

Kaede:te pareces...a mi querida hermana Kikyo

Aome:¿eh?

En eso los aldeanos apresaron a los chicos de inazuma,que no se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados

Aldeano:¡anciana Kaede!mire,mas gente rara

Kaede:dejadles

Shimori:esto...no quisiéramos molestar pero...

Aome:son...*dijo mirándoles de arriba abajo*humanos como yo,pero...por lo visto de otra época

Nagumo:pues claro que somos humanos,y por lo visto tu ya estas un poco anticuada con esa ropa

Aome:callate

Miriam:lo que quiso decir...es que somos el equipo Raimon(Miriam era una chica de pelo largo naranja con los ojos azules y las

mejillas sonrojadas)

Aome:yo soy Aome Higurashi

Kaede:serán ustedes mis invitados

Todos:¡hai!

Los chicos del Raimon se presentaron,Aome igual y la anciana Kaede les dijo donde estaban,que tiempo era etc...la noche

llego,y en la casa de la anciana Kaede,esta estaba preparando una sopa para cenar

Kaede:toma*dijo extendiendo le la sopa*

Aome:¡ah!*dijo muy contenta*se ve deliciosa,gracias por la comida

Clara:esto...anciana Kaede,y como llegamos exactamente aquí

Kaede:ustedes llegaron por el pozo devora huesos

Todos:¿pozo devora hueso?

Kaede:así es,un pozo que conecta su mundo con el nuestro

Shimori:espere,entonces quiere decir...

Shion:que nosotros y ella*dijo señalando a Aome*¿venimos de épocas distintas?

Kaede:así es

Atsuya:¿como podríamos regresar?_**(si,aquí atsuya esta vivo XD)**_

Kaede:la verdad,ahora mismo,no lo se

Aome:¿entonces yo tampoco puedo regresar?

Kaede:no lo se,pero supongo que eso ya se verá

Miriam:entendemos...

Kaede:antes de nada,quiero pedirles disculpas,como estamos en una época de guerras tenemos miedo de que nos estén

espiando,aunque lees digamos que esta aldea no esta involucrada en la guerra, no nos entienden,eso es terrible

Nagumo:un momento,¿dijo guerras?

Kaede:así es muchacho

Shimori:entonces debemos estar en la época feudal mas o menos

Kaede:si quieren sobrevivir aquí,al menos el tiempo suficiente para regresar,deberán saber como defenderse de las bestias que

hay aquí

Shion:¿bes-bestias?

Kaede:así es,lobos,demonios,bestias,monstruos,y muchas mas criaturas

en cuanto Kaede dijo eso todos estaban con un miedo insuperable

Aome:disculpe,¿usted sabe si esta región es Tokio?

Miriam:¿oh Japón?

Kaede:¿Tokio,Japón?jamás había escuchado esos nombres,¿es el lugar de donde venís?

Aome:si,así es,yo vengo de Tokio

Shion:nosotros de Japón

Aome:es mas,ya estaba pensando en regresar pronto*dijo riendo*...pero,¿como podre hacerlo?*en su mente*

Kaede mientras no dejaba de ver a esos chicos,en especial a Aome,era idéntica a su hermana,entonces recordó el día ese

FLAS BACK*

_Kaede niña:hermana,hay que curarte esa herida,para que puedas sanar pronto_

_Kikyo:no hay tiempo,quiero...que quemes la perla de Shikon junto con mi cadáver en el momento de mi muerte _

FIN FLAS BACK*

Kaede:ya son 50 años desde que ocurrió eso*pensó mirando el fuego*

En ese momento el viento cambió de rumbo,en la hierba se movía algo,y se pudo ver un cuerpo como el de un ciempiés,en

efecto,era el ciempiés que Aome destruyo anteriormente,en eso el ciempiés destruyo cuatro casas

Fudo:¿que demonios fue eso?

Midorikawa:no se

Aome:hay dios,presiento algo malo

los aldeanos salieron de sus casas con lanzas,antorchas,espadas y mas armas y en menos de 10 segundo se formo un gran

jaleo

Kaede:¿que sucede?

Aome,Kaede y los chicos salieron de la casa,para ver como un enorme ciempiés destruía todo a su paso

Aome:¡ese monstruo otra vez!

Ciempiés:entregadme la perla de Shikon

Nagumo:¿ese bicho acabo de hablar?

Shimori:por lo visto,y tiene forma de humana

en eso el ciempiés se abalanzó a por Aome,esta lo esquivo y la anciana Kaede y ella mas los chicos acabaron en el suelo

Kaede:dijo la perla de Shikon,¿¡acaso tu la tienes?!*dijo refiriéndose a Aome*

Aome:no estoy segura,además yo no se nada sobre esa perla,debió confundirse

Ciempiés:¡entrega mela,entrega mela!

Aome:ya entiendo,a quien quiere es a mi*pensó Aome*

Shion:¿que podemos hacer?

Clara:no lo se,por ahora,esquivar a ese monstruo

Aldeano 1:no podemos detenerla con nuestras armas

Kaede:arrojarla por el pozo vació

Aome:¿el pozo vació?

Kaede:si,el pozo que esta en el bosque

Aome:por ahí llegue*pensó*¿¡En donde esta el bosque?!¡Es por donde esta ese resplandor!*dijo echando a correr*

Kaede:¿¡que dijiste?!

Suzuno:¿pero que esta haciendo Aome?

Ichinose:¡no se!pero se esta poniendo a vista del monstruo

Aome fue corriendo y pensando que tenía que llamar la atención del monstruo

Kaede:¡ella puede ver las luces espirituales que un humano ordinario no ve!

Mientras Aome corría el Raimon y Kaede montaron en varios caballos y corrieron de allí,mientras con Aome

* * *

Aome:espero poder salvarme¿acaso podre huir?abuelo,mama,Sota,ayudadme...¡Ayuden me por favor que alguien me

ayudeeeeeeeee!

El grito que pego Aome parece que lo hubiese escuchado el chico al que todos hacían llamar Inuyasha,pues de el empezaron a

salir pulsaciones de energía,y su mano se movió,dejando ver sus garras

Inuyasha:puedo olerla*dijo sonriendo siniestramente*detecto el aroma de la mujer que me mato*dijo cerrando su puño y

sonreír malvadamente*y se esta acercando*intenta quitarse la flecha de su pecho*¡hag!

Inuyasha no pudo tocar la flecha,pues esta desprendía una fuerza que le hacía retroceder

Inuyasha:¡no!

Aome siguió corriendo como sus piernas le permitían,mientras el ciempiés iba detrás suya

Ciempiés:¡entregadme la perla de Shikon!

Aome:¡no!¡yo no tengo esa perla,dejame!

En eso el ciempiés movió la tierra y Aome salio volando hasta el lugar donde estaba Inuyasha

Inuyasha:oye Kikyo, ¿para que desafías de esa manera a esa mujer ciempiés?

Aome:¿eh?¿me estas hablando?¿estas vivo?*dijo levantándose*

Inuyasha:acaba con ella de un solo golpe Kikyo,así como hiciste conmigo ¿um?¿por que pones esa cara de tonta?¿no me digas

que te has vuelto loca señorita?

Aome:espera,¡haa!¿¡por que me estas llamando Kikyo!?¡no entiendo!¡mi verdadero nombre es...

Inuyasha:ahí viene

En efecto,el ciempiés apareció nuevamente y intento coger a Aome,pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo al ciempiés le clavaron

dos flechas en el costado

Aldeano 1:¡la tenemos!¡tiren con fuerza!

Aome:justo a tiempo

Inuyasha:ja,que vergüenza me das Kikyo

Aome:aah,¡que no me llames Kikyo!no me confundas,te dije muchas veces que no me llamo Kikyo,yo me llamo ¡AOME!

Inuyasha:¡dejate de bromas,tu eres la única persona que desprende ese horrible aroma,el cual es insoportable para

mi!*empieza a olerla*es cierto...no eres Kikyo*dijo sorprendido*

Aome:¿entendiste?mi nombre es Aome A-O-ME

Inuyasha:es verdad,Kikyo era mucho mas astuta,y mas hermosa*dijo volteando a otro lado*

Aome:¿aahhh?*dijo confusa*

de repente, la mujer ciempiés cogió a Aome, y esta se agarro al pelo de Inuyasha,que es lo que tenía mas a mano

Aome:¡haaa!¡sueltame!

Inuyasha:¡es lo que yo te digo!¡sueltame!

Aldeano 1:Inuyasha,esta hablando

Miriam:¿Inuyasha?

Shimori:¿quien es Inuyasha?

Clara:me da que es ese chico de cabello plateado

Shion:si...podría ser

Kaede:¿como que Inuyasha despertó?se supone que el conjuro de mi hermana jamás de desvanecería...¿porque?*en su

mente*

Aome:¡sueltame!

Ciempiés:¡perla de Shikon!

Inuyasha:¿perla de Shikon?*en su mente*

de repente el ciempiés sonrío dejando salir unos enormes colmillos,e intento morder a Aome,pero esta con su mano lo

desvió,pues volvieron a salir le los poderes espirituales

Aome:¡detente!

Cuando Aome usó el poder espiritual,el ciempiés se echo para atrás,cegado por la luz,entonces Aome callo al suelo,y al ciempiés

se le rompieron los brazos,cayendo les al suelo

Suzuno:se le cayeron...

Fudo:los brazos...

Fubuki:madre...

Toramaru:mía...

Aome:es cierto,ocurrió lo mismo cuando estaba dentro del pozo

Todos:oooooh*alucinados*(XD)

Aome:¿como es posible que yo pueda hacer eso?

De repente el lado derecho de Aome se empezó a iluminar,y en otra parte de Sengoku

* * *

?:la...perla de Shikon,esta otra vez aquí

?:si,es verdad,yo también la noto

?:veremos que hacer

* * *

en otro lugar de Sengoku

?:no me puedo creer...

?:¿que la perla de Shikon este otra vez de vuelta, Yuko?

Yuko:así es,Seeshomaru-sama(Yuko era una chica bestia,es decir humana y bestia ahora estaba humana,y era una chica de

cabello castaño oscuro, amarrado en dos coletas, tez blanca y ojos verdes)

Seeshomaru:tranquila,la perla sera nuestra

* * *

volviendo con Aome,Inuyasha y el Raimon

Aome:mi cuerpo...esta brillando

el ciempiés mordió a Aome justo donde estaba la perla,pero le provoco a Aome una herida que no paraba de sangrar,después

elevo su largo cuello y tiro a Aome hacía el cielo

Aome:¡aaaaaaaah!

En eso la perla de Shikon salio de Aome,y esta miro la perla con gran asombro,era una perla rosa,color chicle,común a simple

vista,pero ella presentía que no era una perla corriente

Aome:esa perla...estaba en mi interior,esa es la perla de Shikon*pensó la joven*

Aome callo en el cuerpo del ciempiés y luego al suelo

Shimori:¡Aome!

Suzuno:¡quieta Shimori!

Clara:hay que mantenerse a cubierto

Shion:Clara tiene razón

Miriam:estará bien

Nagumo:hay que esconderse

Goengi:si,es verdad

Aome callo al suelo,y la perla de Shikon rodó por el suelo

Inuyasha:¡entregadme esa perla de inmediato,rápido!*grito alterado*

Entonces,el cuerpo del enorme ciempiés los apresó a ambos,haciendo que Aome estuviese pegada a Inuyasha,asfixiándoles a

ambos,pues el cuerpo del ciempiés cada vez apretaba mas

Ciempiés:jajajajaja,me habían contado,que un tonto mitad bestia andaba en busca de esa perla,pero no pensé que fueras tu

Aome:¿que es en realidad?*pensó confusa*

Inuyasha:no me subestimes mujer ciempiés, una basura como tu jamas me obligara a usar todos mis poderes

Aome:oye has sido muy altanero,¿pero eres fuerte?

Inuyasha:¿um?

Aome:¿y?¿eres fuerte?

Ciempiés:¿como puedes tener esperanzas en un tipo que solo le gusta fanfarronear,además tiene un conjuro y no puede

moverse,jajaja*dijo en frente de la perla de Shikon*solo queden sen ahí abrazados

entonces su lengua se alargo y se trago la perla de Shikon

Inuyasha:¡maldición!

Miriam:se...comió la perla

Shimori:si,¿que ocurrirá?

Suzuno:ni idea,pero mejor sera...

Kido:apartarnos de aquí

Midorikawa:por nuestra propia seguridad

Clara:si,tienes razón

Shion:si,la buena pregunta...¿donde nos escondemos?

Fubuki:eh...

Atsuya:¡en algún lugar,pero rápido!

En cuando la mujer ciempiés se trago la perla de Shikon se le recompusieron los brazos

Aome:*se agarro mas fuerte a Inuyasha*esta...recuperando los brazos*dijo con miedo en sus palabras*

Ciempiés:¡que gustó me da!

Al ciempiés se le callo la piel dejando ver su interior,y no era para nada bonito_**(si quieren ver,inuyasha capitulo 1)**_

Ciempiés:¡puedo sentir su poder sobrenatural!

En eso Aome fue yendo mas para abajo,pues el cuerpo del ciempiés la arrastraba

Aome:¡no!¡ayudame!¡no puedo más!

Inuyasha:oye*dijo serio*¿puedes quitarme...esta flecha?

Aome:¿que?

Inuyasha:te estoy preguntando que si puedes quitarme esta flecha*dijo alzando la voz*

Aome:¿esta flecha?*dijo alzando su mano*¿te refieres a esa?

Aome sentía un gran dolor,pues estaba casi quedando sé sin respiración por culpa de el ciempiés

Kaede:¡no se la vallas a quitar!ese es el conjuro que mantiene atrapado a Inuyasha,¡no lo pongas en libertad o te arrepentirás!

Miriam:pero...creo que el es el único que puede ayudarnos...

Shimori:por el momento

Fudo:¿no vieron?¡no es humano!¡podría llegar a matarnos!

Inuyasha:¿pero que tonterías dices anciana?¿quieres ser la comida de ese ciempiés?si ese monstruo digiere completamente la

perla de Shikon estaremos perdidos. ¿Que te pasa?*dijo a Aome*¿tu también quieres morir en este lugar?

Aome:no...no quiero morir en este lugar desconocido*pensó*

entonces Aome extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar la flecha que estaba clavada en el pecho de Inuyasha,y cogerla

Aome:no quiero morir...¡AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!

Shimori:que es eso?

Shion:no se

Clara:me ciega

Miriam:y a mi

Aome al coger la flecha,esta se envolvió de una luz violeta,y con poderes espirituales que Aome tenía en su interior,destruyo la

flecha sagrada,haciendo que esta se rompiese en copos de luz

Kaede:desapareció,la flecha mágica que uso mi hermana

a Inuyasha lo envolvía una luz violeta,todo su cuerpo era envuelto por esa luz,todos estaban estupefactos,el Raimon

preguntándose que iba a pasar,la anciana Kaede temiendo se lo peor,y los aldeanos sin saber que hacer,entonces,de Inuyasha

empezaron a salir pulsaciones de energía demoniaca,y este permanecía con los ojos cerrados

Aome:¿I...nu...yas...ha?

Entonces Inuyasha,aun con los ojos cerrados empezó a reír,abrió los ojos y empezó a reír como tal cual loco sediento de

poder,el ciempiés miró a Inuyasha con sus ojos rojos e Inuyasha seguía riendo entonces el ciempiés con su cuerpo,soltó

segundos el amarre,para luego efectuarlo mas fuertemente apresando a ambos en el árbol,pero entonces,salio una luz naranja

que destruyó por completo el cuerpo del ciempiés,y tirando a Aome por el aire

Todos¡Aome!

El cuerpo del enorme ciempiés se deshizo en grandes trozos de carne en el suelo,e Inuyasha con sus garras siguió destrozando

al monstruo

Ciempiés:¡tonto!

Inuyasha:¡prepara te para morir!

Entonces el ciempiés se abalanzo sobre Inuyasha dispuesta a atacarle

Inuyasha:¡recibe mis garras de acero!

Dijo y sus afiladas garras atravesaron por la mitad al monstruo,rompiendo le cada parte de su cuerpo,Inuyasha ante ese logro

rió,y el monstruo después de una cegadora luz naranja,fue destruido en mil pedazos de carne esparcida por todos lados,Aome

mientras solo podía ver a Inuyasha asombrada,y los chicos del Raimon igual

Todos:¡es muy fuerte!

Aome:este joven...es sumamente poderoso*dijo sorprendida*

Entonces una parte del cuerpo del monstruo recientemente destruido empezó a moverse,Aome se asusto y dijo:

Aome:¡todavía se mueve!

Kaede:¿ves una parte de su cuerpo con luz?dentro se encuentra la perla de Shikon,si no la sacamos el monstruo revivirá

constantemente y se convertirá en una batalla eterna

Nagumo:¿queeeee?

Toramaru:¿esta diciendo que ese monstruo puede volver a revivir?

Kaede:exacto

Aome:no,no,no,no,no,no,no señora deje se de bromas

Entonces Aome se puso a mirar a todos lados,buscando un resplandor,que era la perla,pero parecía que no hallaba ese

resplandor,hasta que lo vio en una parte de la criatura

Aome:puedo verla,esta ahí

Entonces la anciana Kaede metió la mano dentro de las entrañas de la criatura sacando la perla,y este al momento se

desvaneció

Clara:ag*dijo con un tanto de asco*

Shion:madre mía

Miriam:creo que voy a vomitar

Shimori:chicas,ya,que no es para tanto

Nagumo:sensibles son

Las chicas lo mataron con la mirada

Nagumo:es-esto...n-no di-dije na-nada jejeje*río nervioso*

Las 4:mas te vale*diciendo con la mirada: abre tu gran bocota de nuevo,y estas muerto*

Kaede:toma,la perla de Shikon,Aome,tu eres la única que puede usar esta perla...*le dijo a Aome*tu posees la sombra de mi

hermana Kikyo, que te protege*en su mente*

Aome:¿porque se encontraba en el interior de mi cuerpo...una perla que es capaz de hacer fuerte a cualquier espíritu?

Inuyasha:es cierto,de nada sirve que un humano se haga cargo de este valioso tesoro¿si? Si no quieres ser descuartizada por

mis garras,mas vale que me entregues la perla de Shikon

Miriam:sabía que era mala idea...

Shimori:¿el que?¿quitarle el conjuro?

Miriam:exacto

Shion:pues ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás

Clara:eso ya se ve

Nagumo:hay dios

Tachimukai:tengo miedo

Fubuki:vamos a morir

Atsuya:callate hermano,y no eches el gafe

Kaede se posiciono delante de Aome y miro fijamente a Inuyasha al igual que este hacía con Kaede,ambos sostenían la mirada

uno encima del otro

Aome:¿que?¿este joven no es el héroe del lugar?*pensó la joven*_**(claro que no,hija,por algo le llaman el temible xD)**_

* * *

_**aquí termina el capitulo,iba a continuarlo,pero dije: bueno,voy a dejaros con la intriga,jajaja si,soy mala XD pero **_

_**no se preocupen,que subiré el siguiente cap muy pronto (= unas preguntas:**_

_**¿Quienes eran aquellos chicos o chicas misteriosos?**_

_**¿Les gustaron las presentaciones?**_

_**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**_

_**¿Merece la pena seguir este fic?**_

_**¿Me mandarán reviews?**_

_**¿me adelante un poco con la historia?**_

_**¿dejo de aburrirles?**_

_**Eso es todo,soyonara,matta neee!**_


	3. seres en busca de la perla de Shikon

_**Holaaaaa,como vieron he subido varías continuaciones de mis otros fics,y ahora toca esta XD no me maten si no **_

_**actualizo en las semanas,es que casi no tengo tiempo T.T pero vallamos a lo importante,el fic,así que digo el **_

_**disclaimer y comenzamos**_

_**disclaimer: inazuma e inuyasha no me pertenecen,le pertenecen a sus dueños,los ocs tampoco son mios,solo**_

_**me pertenece Laura excla,ahora si,el fic!**_

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba en frente de Kaede y Aome,los chicos del Raimon estaban a una moderada distancia

Shimori:¿que ocurrirá?

Suzuno:no se,pero ese chico o lo que quiera que sea,quiere la perla,y creo que no tiene muy buenas intenciones

Shion:concuerdo con Suzuno

Miriam:si,me temo que algo va a pasar

Clara:así es,y que...no va a ser para nada agradable

Entonces todos los aldeanos hicieron un circulo alrededor de Inuyasha para que no pudiese

escapar,Inuyasha ante eso solo sonrío con superioridad

Kaede:Aome o como te llames,no te atrevas a entregarle la perla

Aome:la perla de Shikon,la cual es de gran valor para los espíritus ya que incrementa sus poderes*pensó Aome*

Inuyasha:no crean que tendré compasión de ustedes, ¡en especial por esa mujer que tiene un aroma tan desagradable!

Los del Raimon:¡Aome!

Inuyasha corrió con mucha rapidez hacía donde estaba Aome y la perla,parecía ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir la perla que lo convertiría en un demonio entero,Aome al ver que iba hacía ella corrió, e Inuyasha al ver sus intenciones salto en el aire,Aome siguió corriendo,pero entonces Aome piso unos huesos que pertenecían a el Ciempiés,cayendo al suelo,y fue justo a tiempo,pues Inuyasha uso sus garras y por poco le daba,Aome calló al suelo en plancha,e Inuyasha callo al suelo de pie

Inuyasha:la próxima vez te destrozaré

Aome:¡oye estás siendo muy agresivo!

Entonces los aldeanos dispararon a Inuyasha con las flechas,y este solo las rompió con su brazo,y fue corriendo hacía donde estaban los aldeanos y rompió dos arboles para que cayesen en los aldeanos

Terumi:¡Hora Celestial!

Terumi paro el tiempo,y los del Raimon quitaron a los aldeanos para que no ocurriese ninguna desgracia,Cuando los chicos delRaimon pusieron a los aldeanos a salvó Terumi volvió a transcurrir el tiempo,e inmediatamente los dos arboles cayeron al suelo provocando una humareda de polvo,entonces Inuyasha salto y se puso en la parte cortada del árbol

Inuyasha:¿¡Quien demonios creen que soy?!¡no me consideren como cualquier basura!¡¿me entendieron?!

Shimori:señora Kaede creo...

Shion:que sus aldeanos hicieron mal

Clara:al lanzarle esas flechas

Miriam:se puso mas furioso

Nagumo:y también fue mala idea desvanecer ese conjuro que lo mantenía dormido

Fubuki:tiene razón

Kaede:no tengo otra opción,ustedes son unos tontos

Entonces Kaede saco una especie de colgante de cuentas azules con unos pequeños colmillos y se preparo como para hacer unconjuro,mientras Aome solo corría intentando escapar de Inuyasha,que este le seguía todo el rato diciendo:¡prepara te para morir!

Aome:¿¡que me prepare?!¿¡estas loco?!¡jamás lo haré!

Entonces Inuyasha usó sus garras de acero rompiendo el suelo y haciendo que Aome cayese al suelo y la perla de Shikon volase

Inuyasha:¡ha!¡es mía!

Entonces el collar que tenía Kaede se ilumino

Miriam:¿que pasa?

Shimori:no se

Shion:hay,me temo algo malo

Clara:¿solo malo?

Suzuno:no pasará nada...espero

Midorikawa:vamos a morir

Fubuki:¡no digas eso!

Nagumo:¡callen sen!

Entonces el collar que Kaede tenía se ilumino mas fuertemente y todas las perlas azules que tenía salieron volando haciendo un ruido como de fuegos artificiales,estas fueron volando hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha y se le unieron todas en el cuello formando de nuevo el collar,entonces Inuyasha se paro en una roca tocando se el collar

Inuyasha:¿que demonios es esto?

Kaede:¡rápido di un conjuro para calmar al espíritu!

Aome:hay que digo...

Kaede:¡lo que sea,solo di un conjuro para que Inuyasha se tranquilice!

Aome cogió la perla de Shikon y fue corriendo,pero entonces el suelo se desmoronó cayendo Aome y haciendo que la perla volviese a rodar por el suelo hacía un punte que había ahí,entonces Inuyasha salió volando para coger la perla

Inuyasha:ja,¿acaso quieren tranquilizarme?

Aome:¿que yo lo tranquilice?¿que palabras digo?

Entonces,Inuyasha estaba apunto de coger la perla de Shikon pero entonces,Aome dijo:

Aome:¡abajo!

El colgante de Inuyasha se ilumino,haciendo que este se diese contra el suelo,luego volvió a decir abajo y la escena se repitió,volvió a hacerlo e Inuyasha se estampó contra el suelo

Nagumo:jajajaja,que risa

Clara:si,tienes razón

Shimori:madre mía

Shion:jejeje

Miriam: dios,luego tendrá dolor de cabeza

Los de Raimon:*asienten con la cabeza*tienes razón

Aome volvió a decir abajo y se fue acercando a la perla de Shikon

Aome:por fin se tranquilizo

Inuyasha:¿¡que demonios es esto!?*intentando quitarse el collar*

Inuyasha se intentaba de quitar el collar,algo que no estaba consiguiendo en absoluto,el collar solo se iluminaba y emitía un extraño sonido

Kaede:es inútil Inuyasha,jamás podrás quitarte ese collar con tus poderes

Inuyasha:¡ha!¡no hagas bromas anciana por que te voy a acabar en este instante!aunque no tiene caso ya que pronto llegará tu hora

Kaede:di ese conjuro

Aome:abajo

Y entonces Inuyasha se volvió a estampar contra el suelo y el collar se ilumino,pero al decir abajo,de tantas veces que lo dijo e Inuyasha se estampó contra el suelo del puente,una parte se desmoronó cayendo al rió,Inuyasha con el,claro

Kaede:bueno,es hora de regresar

Kazemaru:lo dice tan tranquila

Toramaru:ya ves

Suzuno: que gente mas rara

Shimori:ni que lo digas

pero en mientras,en otra parte de Sengoku...

?:huelo...humanos

?:¿a que te refieres Koga?

Koga:mira,huele este aire,huele a Humanos Laura

Laura:haber...*dice oliendo el aire*tienes razón(Laura era una chica de pelo azul claro con destellos blancos,ojos azul cielo,su cola y orejas marrones,y tenia una extraña vestimenta que era de piel de lobo)

Koga:además,la perla de Shikon a regresado

Laura:tienes razón

En otra parte del Sengoku...

Yuko:hay muchos humanos

Seeshomaru:tienes razón

Yuko:bueno,robaremos la perla de Shikon,y yasta

Volviendo con Aome y el Raimon

Nagumo:se callo al agua

Hiroto:tienes razón

Miriam:se dio un chapuzón nocturno

Aome:esto es muy extraño,solo le dije abajo

Aome y los del Raimon se fueron a la aldea,y al día siguiente,los aldeanos estaban reconstruyendo la aldea,algunos trabajaban las casas destruidas,otros las cosechas,pero estaban a cargo de recobrar la aldea,mientras en casa de la anciana Kaede,esta le curaba a Aome la herida que tenía en su lado derecho,los del Raimon miraban un poco con miedo,sobre todo a cierto demonio

Kaede:he de cambiarte los vendajes

Aome:reparan las casas que destruyo un espíritu maligno,debe ser duro

Kaede:pero ahora tenemos serios problemas

Fudo:¿a que se refiere?

Kaede:ahora que la perla de Shikon volvió a aparecer en esta época,la aldea sera nuevamente atacada por cualquier ser lleno de maldad

Suzuno:¿como el que apareció ayer?

Kaede:no solamente espíritus,también seres malignos que puedan utilizar los poderes de la perla de Shikon,si lo logran se convertirán en una gran amenaza para la humanidad

Shimori:entonces lo que han de hacer es no conseguir esa perla

Miriam:así no podrán ser una amenaza

Clara:y no tendrán nuevos poderes

Shion:¿verdad?

Aome:ha...y...¿se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?*dice a Inuyasha*

Inuyasha:¿que esperas?entregadme esa perla

Kaede:creo que el poder del collar funciono a la perfección,podemos estar tranquilos,aunque este cerca de la perla,no sera de el

Aome:¿para que quieres apoderarte de la perla de Shikon?si en estos momentos eres muy fuerte,no creo que necesites de sus poderes para conseguir lo que quieres

Kaede:es que ese sujeto es mitad bestia

Todos:¿mitad bestia?

Entonces Inuyasha al escuchar como Kaede decía eso se levanto y dio un puñetazo contra el suelo de madera rompiendo lo y haciendo un agujero

Inuyasha:¿anciana cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones?hablas de mi como si me conocieras desde hace varios años

Kaede:¿acaso no me recuerdas?es natural,soy la hermana menos de la mujer que te lanzó esa flecha,me llamo Kaede

Inuyasha:¿Kaede?

Entonces a la mente de Inuyasha vinieron unas imágenes de años atrás,vio a Kikyo y a una niña con las flechas de esta

Inuyasha:eras esa chiquilla

Kaede:han pasado 50 años,es natural que envejeciera con el tiempo

Inuyasha:te refieres a que todo cambio...¿y Kikyo se convirtió en una anciana también?*sonríe*los humanos suelen envejecer con gran facilidad,que lastima me dan

Nagumo:¿este quien se cree?

Shimori:no merece la pena

Kaede:te equivocas,mi hermana Kikyo...ya está muerta

Entonces Inuyasha abrió los ojos un poco como si se hubiese deprimido

Kaede:justo aquel día en que te sello con aquel conjuro usando una flecha

mientras Kaede le decía esto,sobretodo a Inuyasha,estaba echando leña al fuego,se notaba que le dolía hablar sobre la muerte de su hermana

Inuyasha:haaaa¿con que eso ocurrió?*dijo riendo*esa sacerdotisa se dio por vencida*se tumba*ja,me da gusto escuchar eso

Kaede:escucha tu,Inuyasha,no estés tan confiado,Aome todo indica que tu eres la reencarnación de mi hermana Kikyo

Fubuki:¿dijo reencarnación?

Midorikawa:eso escuche

Suzuno:callen

Kaede:y no me refiero solo a la apariencia o al poder espiritual

Entonces Aome recordó lo que le había pasado en el pozo,como de su mano salieron extraños poderes y destruyó a esa mujer ciempiés,y también como en el árbol sagrado destruyo por segunda vez al monstruo

Kaede:la perla de Shikon se encontraba en tu interior,¡esa es la mejor prueba!tu deber es protegerla a como de lugar

Aome salió de la casa y fue a caminar pensando en todo lo que le había dicho la anciana Kaede,los del Raimon fueron a observar los lugares que había con Aome

Aome:¿que yo protegeré esta perla?*pensó preocupada*pero es casi imposible

Aldeano 1:¿que dices?¿que es la reencarnación de Kikyo?

Los aldeanos que estaban viendo a Aome solo hablaban de eso,y mientras con el Raimon

Shimori:debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes

Suzuno:si,buena cosa,¿pero como lo hacemos?

Miriam:buena pregunta

Shion:no tenemos ni la mas remota idea

Toramaru:me lo suponía

Goengi:hay dios*negando con la cabeza*

Clara:oigan...¿y Nagumo?

Todos:¿eh?

Como Clara dijo Nagumo no estaba allí,estaba en otra parte,se había ido a pensar que es lo que pasaría si no regresaran jamás,con Nagumo

Nagumo:este sitio me da muy mala espina,demonios,espíritus,sacerdotisas,bestias...

Laura:anda,un humano

Nagumo:¿que?*se sonroja*¿quien eres?

Laura:eso debería preguntarlo yo,¿no crees?

Dijo eso y detrás de ella aparecieron varios lobos,que parecían que tenían hambre

Nagumo:lo-lobos

Laura:si,¿y que?

Nagumo:¿como te llamas?

Laura:Laura Excla,perteneciente a la manada de los lobos de Koga

Nagumo:¿esos lobos comieron?

Laura:no,tu eres su comida

Nagumo:¿¡QUEE!?

Laura:jajaja,es broma,chicos vallan a comer,recuerden,no se acerquen a la aldea

Lobos:auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

los lobos se fueron por distintos lugares a buscar comida,y Laura se quedo a solas con Nagumo

Laura:¿que debería hacer contigo?

Nagumo:dejarme en paz

Laura:demasiado fácil,¿no crees?*se acerca a el*

Nagumo:¿que vas a hacer?

Laura:de momento,nada*se sienta a su lado*

Nagumo:¿entonces?*nervioso*

Laura:no se...hay varias opciones,tu eres un humano,y yo una loba,puedo matarte ahora mismo,y ni un grito de tu garganta podría salir

Nagumo:*traga en seco*

Laura:pero no haré nada...me agradas*se pone en su hombro*¿raro verdad?

Nagumo:a-ah,s-si*rojo*

Laura:¿como te llamas?

Nagumo:Ha-Haruya Nagumo

Laura:Haruya...lindo nombre

Nagumo:¿s-si?

Laura:si,podríamos llevarnos bien,¿no crees?*le mira a los ojos sonrojando le*

Nagumo:cla-claro

Laura:¿sabes?normalmente a estas alturas estarías muerto

Nagumo:*abre los ojos como platos*¿co-como?

Laura:si,eso,que ya te abría matado,si no fuese por que me agradas

Nagumo:debo dar gracias entonces,¿no?

Laura:jeje,si

Entonces los lobos vinieron,ya habían acabado de comer seguramente

Laura:¿ya acabaron?

Lobos:auuuuuuu

Laura:de acuerdo

Nagumo:¿entiendes lo que dicen?

Laura:claro

Nagumo:ah...

Laura:*se levanta*me he de ir,espero volver a verte Nagumo

Nagumo:l-lo mismo digo Laura

Laura:jeje,adiós*le da un beso en la mejilla y se va saltando de árbol en árbol*

Nagumo:*se confundía con su cabello*a-adiós*tocando se el lugar del beso*espero volver a verte

Nagumo volvió a donde los los chicos,estos le preguntaron donde había estado y el les contesto que por ahí y en mientras con Aome

Aldeana 1:¿que ocurre?

Aldeano 2: dicen que esa joven es la reencarnación de Kikyo

Aldeano 3:¡oye!debes decirlo con mas respeto,deberíamos estar agradecidos porque regresó con nosotros

Entonces todos los aldeanos le hicieron a Aome una reverencia,y esta al verlos se quedo de piedra,pues ella creía que estaban rezando

Aome:hay están rezando*se va rápidamente*

mientras Inuyasha estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la rama de un árbol,y se notaba su seriedad

Inuyasha:entiendo...así que se murió

entonces una fruta_**(cuyo nombre no se cual es)**_ salió disparada a donde estaba Inuyasha,y como estaba de espaldas solo movió su mano y la cogió,se miró la mano y vio la fruta con bastante desconcierto

Aome:acaban de regalarme la

Inuyasha:¿de donde sacaste toda esa comida?*pregunto,ya que Aome venía con mucha comida*

Aome:las personas de la aldea me las regalaron...oye,baja de ahí para comer juntos

Inuyasha bajo del árbol y se sentó junto a Aome,esta comía la fruta que antes le había lanzado a Inuyasha_**(otra,claro esta) **_Inuyasha la miraba con las manos en el suelo y las piernas cruzadas como pensando que como es que comía tan tranquila

Aome:um...esta deliciosa...come

Inuyasha no respondió,siguió mirando la con las cejas arqueadas

Inuyasha:¿se puede saber que tanto estas tramando?

Aome:um...nada en especial,solo que siento como si no te simpatizara

Inuyasha:¡no tienes idea de cuanto te detesto!

Aome:espera...tu no me odias,mas bien es a esa mujer llamada Kikyo ¿cierto?

Inuyasha miro la comida que tenía en las manos y puso una cara un tanto extraña,como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese verdad_**(vean el cap,y lo sabrán XD) **_entonces soltó la verdura que tenía y subió de un salto al árbol

Aome:yo me llamo Aome,no soy Kikyo,¿entendido?

Pero Inuyasha no hizo caso,estaba de espaldas tumbado en la rama del árbol

Aome:quiero que nos llevemos bien

En cuanto Aome dijo eso Inuyasha se levanto rápidamente y le dijo:

Inuyasha:ja,¿estas loca o que?¡no me importa quien seas usaré todos los medios para quitarte esa perla tarde o temprano!

Inuyasha estaba en puntillas mientras decía esto y señalaba a Aome,entonces Aome puso una cara de extrañada,miro su fruta y dijo:

Aome:pero no importa que tanto alboroto haga así,si yo digo la palabra abajo

Al decir la palabra abajo,Inuyasha cayó del árbol al suelo llevándose un buen tortazo,ya que sonó_**(vean el cap,yo me parto de la risa XD)**_

Aome: jejeje,disculpa pero es para que no lo olvides *dice moviendo la mano como diciendo: no pasa nada*

Entonces Inuyasha puso las dos manos intentado quitarse la cara del suelo diciendo al mismo tiempo: um...demonios,y quedándose le una cara de pasmado increíble.

La noche llegó,y Aome junto a los chicos de Inazuma dormía en la casa de Kaede,todos estaban ya dormidos,excepto Aome,que no podía dormir,en la casa solo un pequeño fuego iluminaba la casa,Aome estaba preocupada,habían pasado ya dos días_**(ya saben,lo del monstruo uno,hoy dos xD) **_desde que llegó a aquel lugar,entonces solo pensaba en su abuelo,su mama,y su hermano,seguramente estarían preocupados por ella,pero entonces pensaba que debía buscar la manera de regresar,mientras pensaba eso poco a poco se iba quedando dormida. Mientras en las afueras de la casa un viento helado corría por el cielo oscurecido,en un árbol miles de cuervos negros como la misma noche veían sin despegar la mirada la casa donde Aome y la perla de Shikon yacían,y un cuervo que tenía tres ojos rojos como la misma sangre y que desprendía una luz azul,miraba fijamente la casa,entonces de sus tres ojos salio un destello,y pudo ver a través de la manta de Aome,viendo así que ella tenía la perla de Shikon,entonces Inuyasha salió de a saber donde y uso sus garras de acero espantando a todos los cuervos,y salieron todos volando asustados

Inuyasha:han sido todos atraídos por el olor de la perla,estos seres no me agradan mucho

la noche paso tranquila,dando lugar a una cálida mañana,la luna casi había desaparecido,pero aun se podía ver,Aome iba paseando pensando a saber que cosas,los chicos de Inazuma por el contrarió buscaban una forma de llegar,Nagumo no dejaba de pensar en esa loba que se vio ayer,entonces esta vez quien se separo del grupo fue Fubuki

Shimori:oh,genial¿donde esta Fubuki?

Miriam:hombres,son todos iguales

Shion:si

los chicos las miraron feo,pero sabían que si decían algo tenían todas las de perder,y en mientras con Fubuki

Fubuki:no regresaremos nunca,es imposible

Yuko:¿que?¿eres un humano?

Fubuki:s-si¿quien eres tu?

Yuko:me llamo Yuko Fujiwara ¿tu?

Fubuki:Shi-Shiro Fubuki

Yuko:entiendo,¿y que hace un humano como tu aquí?

Fubuki:pues digamos que llegue a aquí sin querer

Yuko:entiendo...

Fubuki:¿que quieres de mi?

Yuko:¿yo?nada,de momento*se sienta junto a el*

Fubuki:¿n-no?

Yuko:no

Fubuki: a bueno...por cierto,eres muy linda

Yuko:*sonrojada*gracias

Sesshomaru:Yuko,debemos irnos

Yuko:si,Sesshomaru-sama

Sesshomaru se fue y en ese instante Yuko se levanto,le dio un beso en la mejilla a Fubuki se despidió de el,y se fue,Fubuki se quedo muy sorprendido,y entonces volvió con los del Raimon. Volviendo con Aome

Aome: el bosque...Inuyasha,el pozo vació,yo salí por ese lugar de seguro...debe de haber una pista cerca de hay para poder regresar*pensó Aome*

mientras tanto Kaede buscaba a Aome y parecía que no la encontraba,la había buscado en toda la aldea y no la había encontrado

Kaede: espero que no haya salido a los alrededores...

Entonces Aome se encontró con los chicos del Raimon,las chicas se fueron con Aome a dar una vuelta por así decirlo,y se fueron del lugar. Las chicas iban por el bosque caminando,pero no sabían que unos bandidos las estaban observando,las chicas llegaron al pozo por donde habían llegado,pero entonces los bandidos se abalanzaron sobre ellas y las apresaron,las llevaron a una vieja cabaña

Miriam:¡tengan cuidado!

Shimori:¡serán brutos!

Shion:¡dejadnos!

Clara:¡suelten nos!

Aome:¡que quieren de nosotras!

Bandido 1: general,las capturamos como usted pidió

Bandido 2: jeje,si,llevan puestos unos kimonos muy extraños¿que clase de vestimenta es esta?

Entonces los bandidos les tocaron las faldas a las chicas y estas se quedaron con cara de: O_O

Las chicas:¡que nos están haciendo atrevidos!

Bandido 1:¿como podéis reclamarnos si lleváis puesta una ropa que muestra todo?

Bandido 2: oigan lindas,¿no quiere ser alguna mi esposa?* tipo burla*

Aome: que atrevidos son ustedes

Shimori:ni que lo digas

Shion: me quiero ir

Clara: y yo

Entonces un hombre muy grande,que no era un hombre,si no un muerto viviente dijo: entregadme esa perla

Aome:¿que?

El muerto se levanto y avanzó hacía a Aome y a las chicas,desenvaino su espada,y como era ciego, los bandidos tenían agarradas a las chicas y no vio donde daba y degolló a mas de uno de su banda

Muerto: no,me equivoque*tan tranquilo*

Todas estaban corriendo por la cabaña junto a los bandidos para impedir que los matasen,la cabaña acabo destrozada y cuando creían que era su fin Inuyasha junto a los del Raimon aparecieron,Inuyasha destruyó al monstruo con sus garras de acero los del Raimon escondieron a las chicas,pero entonces Aome al esquivar un golpe,la perla de Shikon salió volando,Inuyasha consiguió matar al monstruo pero la perla salió fuera de la cabaña,entonces un cuervo apareció y cogió la perla de Shikon,cuando Inuyasha y Aome fueron a recuperar la perla se quedo Inuyasha con cara de pokerface,ya que el cuervo se llevo la perla,Inuyasha le dijo a Aome que era una torpe por dejar caer la perla,así comenzó una pelea

Shimori:¡paren!si siguen peleando no la recuperaremos

Suzuno:Shisu tiene razón

Miriam: si

Toramaru:vamos a por la perla

Todos/as: ¡hai!

Todos salieron corriendo pero Inuyasha y Aome iban delante de todos,entonces Inuyasha se paro porque vio un arco y flechas,las cogió y se las entrego a Aome

Inuyasha: si eres la reencarnación de Kikyo tendrás la misma puntería que ella

Aome: pero...

Inuyasha:¡intentadlo!

Aome asintió y como estaba sentada en la espalda de Inuyasha mientras este saltaba,tiro una flecha y no le dio,Inuyasha le reprocho ese fallo,volvió a tirar otra y le dio en la pata rompiéndose la,entonces a Aome se le ocurrió una idea,ya que la pata del cuervo se movía queriendo ir con el resto del cuerpo,Aome ató la pata a una flecha y la lanzó,como supuso la flecha llego hasta el cuervo destruyéndolo,pero entonces a la perla se le hizo una grieta,y esta se rompió en mil pedazos,que se esparcieron por todos los rincones del Sengoku

Todos/as: oh,no

en otra parte del Sengoku

Laura: ¿que es ese resplandor?

Koga: no lo se

Mientras en otro lugar del Sengoku

Yuko:¿y eso?

Shesshomaru:parecen...fragmentos

En la aldea de los exterminadores

?: ¿y eso?

?:¿que crees que pueda ser Sango?

Sango: no se,pero lo averiguaremos,Kohaku,Kirara, Yukiko,vamos!

Yukiko:hai! (Yukiko era una chica humana tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color castaño, ojos color azules, tez blanca, de estatura media y delgada.)

Kohaku: como exterminadores que somos,debemos averiguar que es esa luz

Mientras,en un lugar donde habían varios demonios

Shipoo: ¿que es eso?

?: no lo se

Shipoo: pero Atsumi...

Atsumi:ya lo sabremos(Atsumi era una chica humana,pero a la vez demonia ya que se le veía una cola de zorro y unos pequeños colmillos)

Volviendo con Aome y el Raimon

Shimori:la perla...

Todos/as: se rompió

* * *

_**aquí acaba el cap!¿que les ha parecido? Ewe diiios,16 paginas que wuaaay XD espero que les haya gustado,les hago unas preguntas:**_

_**¿les gustaron esos momentos de Yuko y Fubuki y Laura y Nagumo?**_

_**¿les gusto el cap?**_

_**¿merezco reviews?**_

_**¿fue largo?**_

_**Eso es todo,sayoooo,matta neeeee**_


End file.
